When You Wish Upon A Star
by Sing.Dance.Act.Love.Glee
Summary: Rachel and Blaine have many things in common. Their looks, their family, their love for Broadway and their longing for True Love. Join Rachel and Blaine as they journey through their college year, building friendships, tormenting each other and hopefully finding their One and Only. Characters: Finchel and Klaine in giant proportions. Read, Review and Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to have a go at a multi couple fan fiction so here is my first shot. It will be Klaine and Finchel in giant proportions. I have had the idea of Rachel and Blaine being siblings for ages as to me they just seem so alike in ability and appearance so I thought I would give it a shot. This is only my second fan fiction and I was overwhelmed with my first one so hopefully this one will be even more popular. 5 or more reviews to continue please. Enjoy **

**Note: I do not own Glee. If I did it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is now. **

"Rachel Barbara Anderson!" Blaine screeched from his bedroom on the last Sunday morning before collage started. His room was so filled with boxes that he could barely see the top of his twin sisters' head as she pranced into his bedroom.

"What is it now Blaine?" Rachel sneered at him.

"I was wondering what Broadway posters my lovely sister would like me to take?" he asked sarcastically.

"All of them," Rachel ordered before storming back to her own room. Blaine chuckled to himself as he began to load all of his posters into boxes, how could be related to that girl.

It had been four weeks since Blaine and Rachel had been accepted to the Performing Arts course at NYU and they had got themselves a wonderful two bedroom dorm on campus. Now it was only two more days until they moved in and nearly all their stuff was packed in boxes.

Blaine crept slowly into his sisters' room trying to scare her only to find her sitting on her bed crying.

"What's wrong Rach?" he questioned sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," she said wiping her eyes. "I was just thinking about making friends at NYU."

"You will have plenty of friends, don't worry about it. I am the one who should be more worried as I will probably be the only out of the closet gay there."

"If only we had different parents I wouldn't be so worried. We have so much pressure resting on our shoulders to be the next big Broadway stars."

"I know but that's the way it has always been and the way it always will be. We can't change our family."

Rachel sighed heavily before leaning her head on her brothers' shoulder and running one finger through his curls.

"Are you going to tame that mass for NYU or leave it natural?" Rachel questioned.

"I am not going like this; people will think I live in a cave." He chuckled before leaving the room to let Rachel finish packing.

They were called down stairs by their parents for dinner before long and sighed at having to sit through what would be another long chat about doing their best in collage. As the nightly lecture started Rachel tuned out, staring at her mother's beautiful brown curls which had always amazed her the same way Blaine's had. Unlike Blaine her mother didn't have the hassle of trying to tame them as she was famous for her curls on Broadway. Rachel looked more like her father with that classic big nose and deep brown eyes with relatively straight hair.

Their parents were both extremely rich and had major careers on Broadway even through they were rich enough to retire. They lived in a penthouse apartment on the Upper West Side and Rachel and Blaine had been to the most extravagant schools their parents could find. Now with collage in their midst their parents had paid for them to have the best 2 rooms in the dorm which Rachel was sure would lead to other students resenting her.

Rachel was snapped back to reality by Blaine clearing his throat loudly and elbowing her in the side.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"That is alright darling. Your father and I were just saying that we will be throwing a leaving party for you tomorrow night if you would like to ring some friends to invite." Her mother stated.

"We have already taken the liberty of inviting some people along but would allow you to invite a friend or two."

"How generous of you" Blaine interrupted sarcastically, earning glares from both of his parents. He couldn't wait until he was out of here. At least he could handle his sister.

Their last day in the penthouse flew by quickly and Rachel and Blaine didn't even bother inviting people to their party. All of the friends they had were mainly sons or daughters of their parents' associates and were far from what they would call a true friend. They were dying for the next morning when they would set out to what they hoped would be a better life. Making their own decisions and not letting their parents rule it for them. They doubted they would even visit their parents much once they started at NYU, they would just try to make up excuses about study which would hopefully get their parents off their backs.

The party was soon approaching and their parents were organising snacks and wine for the party while Rachel and Blaine sealed up their boxes. The first guests started to arrive and Rachel waltzed down the steps in her black sequined gown and high heels with her show face smile beaming brightly the way she knew her mother would like. She felt ultra uncomfortable in such a revealing outfit and wished she could go back to her modest dresses and knee high socks. Blaine walked down the stairs minutes later with his hair slicked back for the first time in weeks. He was wearing his tuxedo and red bowtie with black shiny shoes and he walked to stand by Rachel at the door to welcome their guests.

As they sipped on their wine glasses and mingled with the guests, laughing and chatting like good hosts they let the time slip by easily knowing that it would bring tomorrow here faster. The sky darkened and New York City lit up brightly outside their giant penthouse windows. Rachel and Blaine ran into each other as it was nearing on midnight and Rachel grabbed his hand leading them up the stairs towards their rooftop area. As they climbed the stairs opening the hatch to the rooftop and settled themselves down on the large lounge chairs Rachel shivered slightly as she adjusted to the wind. They sat there in silence for a while gazing up at the few stars they could see above them.

All of a sudden a flash whizzed past them and they stared at each other in astonishment.

"Was that?" Rachel stammered.

"A shooting star" Blaine finished nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Make a wish." Rachel exclaimed. Both of them closed their eyes tightly and thought hard. What were they going to wish for? Most people would think that they have everything but they both knew they were missing the most important things in their lives.

They both wished for the same thing that night. _True love and a great college year. _

**There you go. Let me know what you think. I am bringing in Kurt and Finn next episode but I felt I had to have this chapter without them as it was kind of introducing everything. **

**5 reviews to continue with this story and find out if their wishes came true. **

**Review everybody please and recommend to others. **

**Hope you enjoyed. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter. I decided I didn't need 5 reviews to continue as I loved this story so much I just had to update anyway. Please read if you want and Reviews would be lovely but are not needed. Enjoy this chapter as I introduce Finn and Kurt. Hope you like it. Warning: Loads of cute little comments between all characters. Very lovey and not very dramatic I am sorry if you prefer dramatic but that's what this chapter has mounted to. Enjoy x**

All of their boxes were unpacked and Blaine and Rachel stood in their new 2 bedroom dorm at NYU. Rachel squealed with delight as Blaine chuckled at the reaction from his petite twin sister. Rachel span around the room brushing her hands over all their objects before switching on their radio and dancing along to a familiar tune.

Blaine just sat down on their new couch and pulled out a men's fashion magazine to flick through for inspiration on his outfit for the meet and greet tonight. He hoped that he would be in the same class as Rachel but he knew that with lots of people doing the same thing it was a very unlikely chance. Never the less he daydreamed about sitting with Rachel and all their new friends looking through fashion or discussing the latest music.

Rachel disrupted his thoughts by absentmindedly crashing into him during one of her spins before landing on the couch beside him. She reached up to touch the few freed curls that framed his face, causing him to wince and pull some hair gel out from his pocket to smooth them down.

"No, don't Blaine. I like them." She protested before he could smother them with product.

"I must, I don't want to look stupid. No guy is going to go for someone with crazy hair."

She needn't continue to protest as the curls were already slicked back and Blaine had put his hair gel away.

The college meet and greet came quickly and Blaine and Rachel linked arms as they walked into the main building. Rachel had dressed in her usual clothing of a red vintage dress with knee high socks and heels but had glitzed it up with a fancy necklace and giant hoop earrings. Blaine wore a vest with black dress pants and bow tie and had his hair undoubtedly slicked back. The chatter in the room was loud as Rachel and Blaine found their seats near the front.

They sat through the lecture and received their timetables for the following morning. They weren't in the same class but for this Rachel was slightly grateful. This would give them the opportunity to thrive on their own. As twins they could get pretty competitive and this would give Rachel the opportunity to shine.

Blaine stayed behind to talk to his first lecturer but Rachel was tired from the day unpacking so she wandered back to her room. As she was about to open the door she saw a young man with light brown lightly styled hair walk into the room next door. He was about her height and when he turned to smile at her she noticed his beautiful eyes and complexion. This guy definitely looked after himself well. Maybe Blaine wasn't so alone. She gave the young man a sincere smile back and stepped inside the room.

The night flew by and by the time Blaine knew it his alarm was blaring away beside him. He smashed down the snooze button and rolled out of bed before stepping into the shower and gelling his hair back to an unnatural state.

Rachel had been up hours earlier to perform her daily routine of exercise, bathing and a healthy breakfast before some music video watching for inspiration. Blaine knocked on her bedroom door just before 9am only to yell, "I have my first class in half an hour so I am going to leave soon. When is yours?"

"10 am." She yelled.

"Alright, have a good day. I will see you back here this afternoon. Make some friends wont you and don't forget to be a shining star, just not an annoying one." Rachel laughed at his remark.

"Yeah since when am I ever annoying?"

"Always." He laughed before leaving the house shutting the front door.

Rachel was so scared as she walked through the doors into the lecture theatre. She normally prided herself in being confident and well prepared but without her brother by her side she couldn't help but let her confidence slip. She looked around for a seat and noticed her stylish and well kept neighbour smiling at her from the third row. She walked over taking a seat beside him and placing her books down before returning his smile.

"I am Kurt Hummel, please to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Rachel shook it politely.

"Rachel Anderson, please to meet you too." She greeted.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are staying in the 2 bedroom apartment next to mine. How did you manage to acquire that high class room?"

"Well," she thought about not telling him who her parents were but something about Kurt made her want to tell him everything. As she explained Kurt let out a squeal proving to Rachel even more that he was very feminine.

"Wow! That means you are going to be talented and I mean mega talented." He jeered.

She blushed shyly, "Oh I don't know about that? You could be pretty amazing yourself?" They laughed together for a while sharing jokes and talking about their new lives on campus.

"Don't you get lonely in a two bedroom dorm all by yourself?" Kurt questioned after a while.

"Well, actually I am not by myself. I am sharing with my twin brother." To this Kurt's eyes lit up, she had a brother and judging by the look of Rachel this twin of hers probably wasn't bad looking himself, his spirits lifted.

"Does this brother of yours have a name?"

"Yes he does. Blaine Anderson." She stated.

"I look forward to meeting him someday but I have a bad feeling this Uni will be overtaken by a storm of Anderson talent." Rachel giggled at this and her thoughts turned back to Blaine. How was he doing she wondered?

Blaine was sat listening to a lecture frantically jotting down notes. His arm occasionally bumped the tall and musclier young man sitting next to him and he felt bad for having to keep apologising. Earlier he had learnt that this guy's name was Finn, Finn Hudson. He used to play football in high school but like Blaine couldn't already tell that. They had sat before class sharing a little about themselves and getting to know each other. Blaine found this guy strangely interesting and even though he was sure Finn was straight, due to the pictures of previous girlfriends in his wallet that he had dropped earlier. Maybe Blaine was feeling genuine friendship for the first time in ages. He would have to invite Finn over sometime as they had talked about versing each other in Call of Duty and he knew that Rachel wouldn't mind having a genuinely good looking man in their dorm even if he was slightly dishevelled looking.

The first lecture of the day ended and Rachel made her way out of class with Kurt tagging along beside her. She was really looking forward to her class after lunch where they would get to perform a piece to showcase their personality and ability. She already had a song in mind and was humming it as she sat down on a garden bench to eat her salad. Kurt sat next to her and grabbed out a wrap before placing a napkin on his lap. Rachel snickered at this and how it reminded him of the Queen. Kurt sent her a glaring look before rolling his eyes and continuing to eat his lunch.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight?" Rachel jumped straight to the point without hesitation.

"Um, yeah sure. What will we do?"Kurt questioned.

"I don't know; watch a musical get to know each other?" Kurt looked towards the ground awkwardly.

"Rachel, there is something I have to tell you...I am gay." Rachel chuckled before reaching out to touch his hand.

"It's not like I couldn't already tell that. You act like the queen and I have heard you singing quietly to yourself and you are the only male soprano I know. Plus my brother is gay so I can see the signs."

Kurt blushed heavily at her final words and he could feel his heart race in his chest. He could feel Rachel's eyes glaring down at him and he forced himself to compose himself.

"Ok, that's good. It takes a weight off my shoulders." Kurt said smiling lightly.

"Yeah it's no wonder you are a great singer, my brother is as a great singer as well."

They carried on with their lunch in silence before Rachel spotted Blaine with a masculine and very handsome young man by his side. Rachel jumped up from her seat and ran over to meet Blaine. She grabbed his arm leading him over to the bench she had previously been seated on as he muttered a word of apology to the handsome man next to him before telling him to follow wherever Rachel was taking them. As Rachel ordered them to sit down she started introducing everyone.

"Blaine this is Kurt my fellow classmate and Kurt this is Blaine my twin brother." Kurt smiled lightly and Blaine was taken aback by the sexy looking man sitting next to him. Rachel noticed the smile on his brother's face and it made her smile even wider. Rachel then turned to face the tall and incredibly handsome young man standing beside his seated brother.

"And you are?" she questioned looking into his warm eyes.

"Finn... Finn Hudson." He stammered nervously.

"Well, I am Rachel Berry and I am very pleased to meet you Mr Finn Hudson." She stated smiling brightly at him causing him to smile back in an ever cute half smirk.

As they parted ways for the afternoon Rachel's heart was all a flutter at the thought of this incredibly handsome young man that was Blaine's friend. Hopefully he was interested in girls. As Rachel sat through another boring lecture she struggled to concentrate and after finally giving up she decided to draw a sketch of this Finn that she had met at lunch. Kurt glanced at the sketch that she was drawing and smiled while snickering. "Oh I see you took a shine to that tall fiend of Blaine's."

"Shut up," She whispered punching him in the arm playfully receiving a few glares from her fellow classmates.

"I'm sorry; I think you would make a cute couple." Kurt interjected.

"Aw, thanks. What about you and my brother? I saw something going on between you two at lunch." Rachel snickered causing Kurt to blush heavily. "Naw, my new best friend has a crush on my brother, look at that." Rachel mused touching his reddened cheeks. Kurt just smiled goofily not being able to speak.

"What can I say; I have a thing for good looking men."

Rachel giggled lightly and pulled an arm around his shoulder as he did the same and she laid her head on his shoulder to listen to the rest of the lecture. Rachel knew she was going to like it here. Already she had made more genuine friends than she had every had in her life and she had found a really cute and handsome man she could crush on. She really loved it here and she was certain Blaine would too.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want. Thanks for reading. Gleek Out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it...:)xx

Note: I do not own Glee because If i did it probably wouldnt be as good as it is now...

The first week of college flew by just like the warm summers breeze. They could feel winter approaching slowly and their lessons got a lot more full on. It was their first sunday afternoon at the college and Rachel had taken to baking when Blaine and his tall,handsome friend Finn waltzed into the living room. Blaine smiled in Rachel's direction as he saw her cheeks flush red. "Finn, you remember my twin sister Rachel?" Blaine asked. "Sure do," Finn smiled his crooked smile which Rachel had learnt seemed to be his trademark." Hello Rachel, smells nice... whatever your cooking."  
"Cookies!" she exclaimed. " And thanks, I hope they taste good."  
"Im sure they will" Finn said. Blaine could feel the growing tenseness in the room so he grabbed Finn's arm and led him onto the couch. "Bring some to us when you finish" Blaine demanded as he placed a game into the Xbox. "Manners thankyou Blaine" She exclaimed.  
"Please" he answered back grinning, Rachel just smiled.

Soon the boys were indulged in a game of Call of Duty as Rachel brought the cookies out of the oven, placing some on a plate to give to take to the boys. She snuck through the loungeroom to place the cookies on the coffee table in front of the boys trying not to disrupt their game. The game paused and Blaine let out a groan "Why did you pause the game" Blaine moaned. "Rachel is bringing us cookies." Finn said.  
"Well I am sorry but that is no reason to pause our game." Finn just rolled his eyes and took a cookie from the plate smiling at Rachel. As he bit into the cookie he looked into her eyes and spoke. "Wow! These are amazing, thank-you Rachel." Finn exclaimed.  
"Yeah thanks Rachel." Blaine muttered, "Now can we get back to our game."  
"Sure, patience Blaine, patience" Finn said offering Rachel another kind smile before returning to the game. This boy is great, Rachel though blushing heavily. He even has great manner even though he spoke with his mouth full but that she could overlook for once.

Rachel decided to deliver some cookies to Kurt next door and as she closed the door behind her she couldnt help but smile at the two boys already in her living room screaming at the TV. "You paused it again" Blaine moaned."What for this time?"  
"I want to speak to you about something man.."  
"Ok, why didnt you just say that the first time rather than try covering it up with a cookie." "No! The first time i actually did want a cookie." Finn laughed before lowering his eyes shyly. "Does Rachel have a... boyfriend?" Blaine looked shocked before he gained the confidence to answer. "No," he stated finally, " Never has." Finn looked relieved at this and then troubled. "She does like guys right?" He asked confused. "Yes! She certainly does." Blaine laughed. "I am the only one who is interested in the same gender in this house." "Good," Finn said relieved. "Why do you want to know?" Blaine asked suspisously. "Well, I may have feelings for her. You know...more than friend feelings." Finn said before turning bright red. Blaine playfully hit him on the arm.  
"Well dude, if it makes you feel any better i think she has feelings for you too." "Really?" Finn asked his face brightening. "How do you know?"  
"Well I guess its a twin thing... Plus she never shuts up about you." Finn blushed before standing up.  
"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.  
"I have to go plan something... Has Rachel got anything on tonight?"  
How would I know man?" "I dont know, isnt it a twin thing?"  
"Im not a mind reader."  
"Well, when she gets back can you text me please?"  
"Fine, fine. Now get your romantic but out of here so you can dazzle my sister." Finn laughed as he left the dorm and ventured next door.

As he opened the door he heard someones really distinctive laugh but he knew it wasnt his brother Kurt's so who was it? He turned his head into the lounge room calling,  
"Hi Kurt and Hi...Rachel?" "Why are you here?" Rachel and Finn said in unison before laughing at the coinsidence. "Kurt and I are in the same Musical Theatre classes and he is also my neighbour as I am guessing you would have figured out by now." Rachel stated.  
"Well Kurt is my step brother and I am guessing that makes me your next door neighbour also." Finn said. Rachel's face beamed, this man was living next door, how could she ever have gotten so lucky. "Well I should be leaving..." she stammered nervously, " I just came over to give Kurt some cookies."  
"They are amazing cookies," Kurt explained as he tapped the packet in his brothers arms. Rachel smiled before walking towards the front door. "Wait!" Finn stammered nervously, Rachel turned around to face him an expectant grin on her face. "What are you doing tonight." He said avoiding her gaze.  
"Nothing..." She answered. "Well would you like to... Um...Maybe have a picnic with me or something...?" He blurted nervously causing Kurt to beam at Rachel.  
"Um... yeah, sure... that would be lovely. Thank You Finn.." "Ok, meet you in the hallway at 7?" "Sounds lovely, see you then." Rachel turned to leave and she couldnt wipe the smile off her face. Her first week at college was a raging success and now she had a date with an amazing guy to top it all off. Life for Rachel Anderson couldnt get much greater.

Hope you like It. Sorry for the long wait! Review if you would like, all ideas are welcome :) xx 


End file.
